Rocky
"I won't let this planet be destroyed, even if it means I can never return to Gan-Mah!" - Rocky Rocky is the lead male protagonist of Felipe Marcantonio's ''XDragoon'' comic series. He is a blue male dragon, and is the master of the XGem. He is the best friend of Alfred and Renata Oliveira. Rocky is the one currently known as the "Master of the XGem," or the "XDragoon," a title given to those the mystical artifact known as the XGem chooses to be its owner. As such, it is Rocky's humble responsibility to oversee the protection of those around him. His best friends are Alfred, a fellow dragon who trianed him to fight, and Renata Oliveira, a human who he dearly loves as a great friend and will protect her from any harm. Renata would do the same for him. Becuase he is the XDragoon, during times of turmoil and commonly personal affairs, he is able to change his form from his regular blue and pale-orange self to more powerful forms that have wings. These forms are powers of the XGem. Like the other chosen XDragoons, Rocky is a blue and pale-orange dragon who's powers revolve around "bursts." His signature attack is Burst Fist, which has recently been upgraded to the Atomic Burst Fist, and has even combined attacks together like his "Burst Screw" and his "Burst Spark" attack combined together to create "Burst Tornado." His chosen appearance lead his father, Gauthier, to abuse him due to a lack of resemblance between him or his mother, Sindey. Rocky first appeared in the original XDragoon animation from 2004. He has then since been the major character of the franchise, appearing in the comics, videos, and wallpaper. He is one of the first characters for XDragoon who was created by Felipe Marcantonio, the comic franchise's creator and illustrator. Concept and Creation In 2003, Rocky appeared in one of Felipe Marcantonio's dreams. This was during the time Marcantonio was creating one of his first comics, ''Dragon Seth''. Although Felipe had discontinued work on his comic, Dragon Seth, he did not get rid of the character of Rocky. Rocky would become the lead character in Marcantonio's ''XDragoon''. Appearance Rocky is an alien dragon of the planet Gan-Mah. He has blue skin with an orange torso and mouth. He has green scales on his snout, arms, legs, waist, neck, and tail. His snout is at an average size for dragons. This is the typical appearance for an XDragoon. He also has magenta eyes. He has no hair, like many male dragons. Instead, he has large green scales like shields that are placed around his body where hair would grow. The alteration between hair and scales is a possibility between dragons. Like all other dragons, Rocky has two large ears with three slits. He also has two white horns on his head above his ears. Rocky's clothes have changed over the sagas, like most characters in the series. When he was a child, his clothing consisted of a white muscle shirt and red shorts. He kept those cloths over the years until he switched to a ripped white shirt, dark blue jeans, and spiked black bands on his wrists, his shoulders, and his neck. During the Morphs Saga, his clothing changed to a hooded, sleeveless sweater that was slightly more blue in color. He had gotten rid of his spiked bands. He also wore black jeans and a black belt with a gold buckle. History Spoiler Alert: Will contain spoilers Pre-Krad Arc In the Gan-Mah year 2544, Rocky was born on the planet Gan-Mah to two dragons named Gauthier and Sindey. Rocky was born with blue pale-orange skin, and blue and green scales. Gauthier, when he realized Rocky did not resemble his father or mother at all, believed that Sydney had cheated on him. The truth was that she never cheated on him. Gauthier, however, wasn't convinced. In his own mispaced anger, he killed his wife. Believing Rocky was not his biological son, Gauthier abused the young Rocky for the early years of his childhood. The most common methods were beating him painfully and merciliessly and calling him rude pet names "stupid twerp" and "worthless brat." The latter scarred Rocky for years. Rocky was taught to steal food and supplies. However, after Rocky failed to bring him proper food (he brought fruits, when he probably should have brought meat), Gauthier finally disowned and abandoned Rocky at an early childhood, punching him into the ground during a day when it was stormy and raining. As a result, Rocky learned to dislike rain due to bad memories. Rocky would never know what his mother looked like until the age of 17, and he was left to fend for himself. It is unknown when Rocky was abandoned by his father. At the age of 9, Rocky tried to steal food from a 13-year-old dragon named Alfred, who was well-trained himself. He gave Rocky a beating, and yet he offered to let Rocky travel with him. Over the course of 8 years, Alfred had trained him and had turned him from a brat into a caring dragon. The two became best friends. (XD #6, 19) Krad Arc While living in the Southern Region of Gan-Mah, the commonly peaceful environment was disturbed when a rebellion broke out against the planet's leader. Rocky and Alfred found out that Lord Krad del Black had built a ship with government funds and planetary resources. Disbelieving the story that Krad wanted to exile criminals, Rocky and Alfred snuck aboard the ship, destroying all robots in Sector B. In the sector, they encountered Crusher, who would kill the with his attack, the Giga Strike. Rocky had a plan, so he blocked the Giga Strike (being the first to ever survive it), but was punched. Rocky had trapped Crusher's fist into the floor, and Rocky and Alfred defeated him. But he and Alfred were chased off the ship by robots. So he and Alfred jumped ship with Iron Wings. But the wings self-destructed and Rocky and Alfred fell into the Amazon River. Once on shore, Rocky heard Renata, and had ran to the remaining gang member who attempted to harm her. Rocky scared him off, and Renata finally met the two dragons. She let them stay in her shed for the night. (XDragoon Characters: Rocky, XD #1, 5) Rocky had protected Renata from certain attacks, most notably from the Elite Soldier known as Phillip. When Rocky and Renata went to a costume party, Rocky was attacked by Viper, who was thwarted easily by Berry. Rocky, who had seen Renata get scarred by Viper, felt guilty about getting her into trouble, but was reassured by Renata and her courage. Rocky and the other dragons and humans all traveled to Palmares Hill, but a force field blocked all of the dragons except for Rocky. Rocky, guided by a mysterious voice, was told where to go to find the XGem. He was then captured by Illusion, who trained Rocky to control his power, and taught him the history of the XGem and the dragon Richer, who was the very dragon who used the XGem to end the Morphs War. Rocky, trying hard to break the crystalline casing around the CGem, was ready to give up. Illusion then decided to implant a thought in Rocky that made him see Renata hurt by Gauthier. Rocky, out of anger, used a new technique on Gauthier known as "Burst Spark," which broke the crystal casing. After retrieving the XGem and learning how to send power to areas of his body, he fell to sleep. (XD #5, 6) After he woke up, he enjoyed a view of the Aqua-Water Beach, a beach close to Palmares Hill. Rocky, who had never seen the sea before, wished people payed more attention to the outside world. After being notified about preparing to leave, Rocky and Renata went through an awkward phase where Renata asked him if he really needed to hurry. (XD #7) After departing for Krad's ship, Renata went home with the rest of the humans. However, on the way to Krad's ship, Rocky and the other three dragons saw the ship going towards San Janery. They followed the ship (getting caught on news TV), and landed to see the remaining Elite Soldiers there. Rocky went inside the ship to find that Krad had "Invited" Renata to the throne room in Krad's quarters on the ship. Rocky engaged in battle with the powerful Krad, but Rocky could not phase him. Krad, disappointed in the so-called power the XDragoon carried, stated he needed the XGem to revive his late wife, Topaz del Black. Rocky tried to reconcile with him, claiming the XGem could not revive the dead (which he probably determined after seeing Richer kill the Morphs without reviving Cherry). Krad took offense to this, and tried to pay Rocky back by slicing many cuts into him with his giant sword, and by attempting to kill Renata. The XGem activated, and Rocky was able to save Renata in an instant. Rocky had gained a new form: one that gave him the appearance of gems. His attitude shifted to a more serious one. He quickly defeated the emperor. After that, Rocky had changed to his natural form. But the happy ending did not come, because Dr. Scar betrayed Krad and revealed himself to be a Morphs. Rocky killed Scar, but Krad was caught in the blast. Krad was about to pass his sword, and the mantle of emperor onto Rocky, but he passed before he could. (XD #7, 8, 9, 10) After Hammer revealed he rigged the ship to explode, Rocky was told by Illusion to use the XGem to create a Crystal Grave around the ship, which would turn everything but himself into Crystal. Saving himself, he was soon greeted by a news crew, and military forces. He and Alfred were arrested by the military. However, they were peculiarly released within a day after giving blood samples. (XD #10, 11) Jambo Arc Rocky was soon invited by a champion woman fighter named Thais to Jonas Shark's mansion to fight in a secret arena. Jonas Shark had Rocky, Alfred, Thais, and the young Lance fight many robots which were more skilled than Krad's. Lance, who couldn't hold his own, was under depression due to believing no one could believe in him. Realizing that Illusion had suggested that Lance spend some time in San Janery, Rocky convinced Lance to believe in himslef and that Rocky does believe in him. Lance, filled with confidence, learned a new attack. Rocky and the others learned that Thais was at the mansion to rescue her husband, Jambo, who was also a champion fighter. Jambo was released in the form of a mutant. He was half-dragon, half-human. Rocky helped save Jambo from mind-control by breaking the belt on Jambo's neck that controlled him. Jambo was then given an antidote by the young Howard Evans, millionaire who was not impressed with Shark's work, but had overseen some research on Rocky and Alfred's blood samples. Rock felt a weird vibe coming from Howard. (XD #13, 14, 15) Back at Renata's home, Renata greeted Rocky and Alfred with new clothes. They would wear these new clothes throughout most of the Morphs Saga. (XD #15) Morphs Arc Rocky heard from Illusion that Renata was in danger, so he and Alfred followed her. Rocky and Alfred encountered Crusher, who was going to hurt Renata. Rocky defeated him with his Burst Screw attack. After witnessing Hammer and a Morphs named Alar, Rocky, Renata, Alfred, and the Elite Soldiers were told about the Morphs Game, in which the dragons needed to reach the top of their ship, The Casulo, within 24 hours or the Earth would be eradicated. Rocky made a promise to Renata that he'd defeat the Morphs and end the game. Rocky traveled to the fourth floor of the Casulo, which bore a stunning resmeblance to Krad's ship. Rocky then found Krad, who was really an illusion created by the surprisingly alive Dr. Scar, who had revealed that he had sent a clone to Krad's ship. He then revealed that the Morphs had been on the Earth for five whole years, and that they could only get the XGem by passing through a portal that only dragons could get through. They transported many powerful dragons, notably dangerous criminals, to the same planet. However, Illusion had disintegrated them, and so Dr. Scar revealed that their Morphs ally, General Ruster, had put an end to Illusion. Ticking Rocky off, Dr. Scar told Rocky that his father had returned to fight him. Rocky used his new Burst Tornado, which Gauthier didn't take well. As he appeared to strike and kill Rocky, Gauthier gutted Scar, and reconciled with Rocky by revealing that he didn't know that the XGem's chosen owner always had Rocky's colors. After Scar guttd Gauthier, Gauthier told Rocky to use his techniques to end their lives. Rocky refused to do to Gauthier what he did to Scar, so Gauthier used his Atomic Destroyer to end Scar. Rocky then found a photo in Gauthier's cloak, a photo which had a picture of his mother and a note from his father stating that he was proud. Rocky then realized that the XGem is hat causes his pain, but ecided that he needs to move on. Rocky later fought Alar, who was about to kill him. However, Rocky's XGem activated, and Rocky assumed his gem form. He quickly defeated Alar and gained some information regarding the Casulo and how it was draining the Earth's energy. Alar was then shot with black energy from the Morphs emperor, Hea, who started the "game." Alar requested that Rocky defeat Hea, which Rocky accepted. However, when the dragons reached the outside of the Casulo, they found themselves as the start. Rocky went back in, and was greeted by the Morphs named Amber who guided them to the secret entrance to Hea's throne room. During the fight, Hea revealed himself to be a Jewelian named Ruby. Ruby nearly killed Rocky, but Rocky was greeted by Renata who gave him Krad's Sword. Rocky weilded it, and gained a new form: Imperial Dragon form. This meant that Rocky was the new emperor of Gan-Mah. Rocky managed to do some damage to Ruby, but the sword broke when it made contact with Ruby's bodily gems. Ruby attempted to shoot Rocky, but Renata pushed him out of the way, and Renata was shot. Despaired, Rocky used the XGem to revive the sword and Renata. He then assumed his most powerful form: the Legendary XDragoon form. After transporting everyone outside of the Casulo which was to be combined with Ruby, Rocky transported the Morphs to Krad's ship to retrieve the bombs that Hammer planted. Rocky stalled Ruby long enough to wait for Alar to retrieve the bomb. Alar threw it into Ruby, and Rocky used the Burst Rocket to punch Ruby into space. Ruby exploded, and Rocky turned back to his natural form. After acquiring new clothes from Renata, Rocky sensed the life forces of Fei and Illusion disappearing. They had died of old age. Rocky encased them in a Crystal Grave, and told the dragons they could return to Gan-Mah because Krad's ship was restored. Rocky then spoke with Renata about giving it her all in the university. Rocky made Renata an amulet before departing on Krad's restored ship to Gan-Mah. Renata and Rocky parted ways, an Rocky and the Morphs and dragons went to their galaxy. Personality Rocky's childhood was a rough one, leading him to be somewhat bratty. When he encountered a teenage Alfred, he was trained to be a very caring person. Whenever he is not relaxing or training,he is helping people whether he gets a reward or not. As a hero, Rocky has a disdain for villains such as Dr. Scar or Ruby. Although he has a dislike for weapons, he is willing to end evildoers, going to violent lengths to justly do so. If an opportunity arises where he is not forced to fight,he may try to help his opponent overcome a pain, like in Krad's case. He also finds it a little annoying when people call him a "lizard," or a "gecko." Attacks Burst Fist Burst Fist is the signature attack of Rocky. His energy builds up in his arm and he unleashes the power through his fist. Debuted in XDragoon #1. Burst Spark Burst Spark is used by channeling a dragon's energy through to the arm and hand. Once gathered, the user unleashes the enrgy in a blast through the palm. This attack is much stronger than the Burst Fist. Debuted in XDragoon #6. Burst Screw Burst Screw is an attack that manifests its energy around the arm in the form of a spring. The impact of the punch sends the opponent flying in a spiral form. Burst Ball Burst Ball was an attack Rocky used on a ball. He sent his energy into the ball and threw it at a target to destroy it and get a prize for Renata. Burst Tornado Burst Tornado is a combination of the two attacks Rocky created when training. He finally used it in a battle with Dr. Scar and his own father, Gauthier. Burst Rocket Burst Rocket is an attack the XDragoon can use. It is a punch filled with gold energy that sends even giant ships flying. Abilities Rocky's agility and strength are above average for a dragon. He can rival the power of Elite Soldiers like Phillip in strength, agility, and especially endurance. Great feats of endurance include Rocky's survival of Crusher's Giga Strike. These enhancements are likely due to the power given to him at birth by the XGem when choosing Rocky. Relationships Alfred Rocky first met Alfred at the age of 8, while he was trying to steal his food. Alfred gave him a pummeling, but allowed Rocky to travel with him. For 9 years, the two have become best buds. Rocky and Alfred are always looking out for each other. Renata Rocky has gained a very close relationship with Renata. The two have learned a lot from each other. Because of Renata, Rocky admits that coming to the planet Earth was the best thing that could've happened to him. Rocky would protect Renata from any dangers. Renata greatly helped rocky by sacrificing herself to push Rocky out of a coming laser. Rocky, who had realized how true of a friend Renata was, overcame his sadness and used the XGem to heal her wound. The XGem gave him the power to achieve his Legendary XDragoon form. Phillip Phillip and Rocky were originally enemies due to Rocky's sneaking aboard Krad's ship. However, the two eventually learned to tolerate each other (although Rocky would continue to make fun of Phillip's bulbous lips). Illusion Illusion acted as Rocky's temporary mentor through the event of the Krad and Morphs arcs. Illusion knew how to teach and help Rocky become more powerful than anything she had ever seen. Rocky believes Illusion's power is limitless. Gauthier Gauthier is Rocky's abusive father. Rocky spent his whole life hating the one who made his childhood horrible. Gauthier would call Rocky a stupid twerp and a worthless brat, and a frail little boy. When Gauthier reconciled with Rocky and gave his life for him, Rocky seemed to forgive him for making his childhood horrible. Gallery 01 00.jpg|The cover of XDragoon Chapter 1 2010 Poster PEQ.jpg|Rocky on the poster Rocky 2.png|Rocky in his Morphs Arc clothing XDragoon Rocky.png|Rocky in his Legendary XDragoon form. Rocky Gauthier.png|Gauthier punches Rocky Imperial Battle Attire Sketch.png|A drawing of Rocky in the Imperial Battle clothing by Felipe Marcantonio Emperor Rocky.png|Rocky in the Imperial Battle Attire with Krad's Sword Sources * XDragoon Chapters 1-27 * XDragoon Characters List Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:XGem Category:Burst Dragons Category:Characters with Various Forms Category:Unfinished Category:XDragoons Category:Alive Characters